legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P10/Transcript
(Richie is seen continuing to play his game as Yang watches him do so) Richie:..... Yang:..... Richie: Okay, is there any reason you're looking over my shoulder like that? Yang: Just watching what you're playing. Richie: Okay then. Yang: Well, I didn't expect you'd play something this....old. Richie: What's wrong with the game being old? Yang: Nothing I'm just surprised. Richie: You're surprised that I'm playing an old game? Yang: Yeah. Richie: Well it's just a game of Galactic Invasion is all. Yang: Oh really? That sounds cool. And it looks pretty good too. Richie: Yeah well it's the not the most exciting game I have. It's just you controlling a dot shooting at more dots is all. (Richie continues playing before the sound of a game over is heard) Richie: Huh?? Yang: What happened? Richie: I died! Yang: You died how? Richie: Damn, I must've got distracted by the talking. I didn't realize I was out in the open. Yang: Oh sorry. Richie: Eh. Not a big deal. I got an old fighting game I'm gonna play anyway. Yang: Fighting game? Richie: Yeah. (Richie then goes and selects his fighting game) Richie: You wanna play? Yang: How am I supposed to- Richie: *pulls out a spare phone* I got this on standby for a reason. Yang: Ooo! *Take it* Better then sitting around! Richie: Then get ready! You're going down! Yang: You wish! (The two then get ready to play before the scene cuts to Scott walking around town smelling the air) Jirosoyu: *voice* Anything yet? Scott: No, not yet. Jirosoyu: *voice* Well, I can tell you one thing you're getting. Scott: What's that? Jirosoyu: *voice* A bunch of looks. People are staring at you Scott. Scott: Huh? (Scott notices all the people staring at him) Scott:.... Uh.. *Clears throat* Sorry people don't mind me. ???: Scott??? Is that you? (Scott sees Maisy) Scott: Maisy? Jirosoyu: *voice* Finally, a familiar face. Maisy: *Looks at the others* Hey move along people, go about your lives, he's a friend of mine. (The people all shrug and move along) Scott: Thanks. Nice to see you again Maisy. Maisy: Yeah same here. What brings you here? Scott: Oh you know, Defender business and what not. Maisy: Defender business? What's wrong now? Scott: Let's just say we think some people we know might be here. Maisy: That so? You talked to Vivienne about this? Scott: No not yet but I'm trying to find Richie. I'm pretty sure he talked to her. Maisy: Oh. Well are you sure he's here? Scott: That's what we- ???: Scott! (Scott and Maisy turn to find Alex and the others approaching) Scott: Guys? Alex: Did you find Richie yet? Scott: No not yet. Any luck on your end? Alex: No nothing. Maisy: Man you guys must be really busy then. Alex: Oh hey Maisy. Maisy: Hello! Ian: So I take it that's a no on Erin's whereabouts either huh? Scott: Fraid so. Maisy: Wait did you lose your sister or something? Alex:... K-Kinda… Maisy: Well then, why don't I help out? Jason's running the store so I got nothing to do at the moment. Alex: Well alright then. Scott: That's very much appreciated Maisy. Maisy: Then let's get started then! Where should we start? Ian: Depends. Where would people consider hiding around here? Maisy: Well, there may be something that could be of interest. Kyle: What? Maisy: There's a vacant building nearby that's been furnished. I'd assume someone would use it as a hiding spot. Foxtrot: Where is it? Maisy: *points* That way. Foxtrot: Alright, I'll go check it out. Rottytops: What?? Foxtrot: Hey, I'm the one who can disguise himself. Better me than anyone else right? Alex: But don't you need blood to disguise yourself? Foxtrot: Oh....Right. Maisy: Here. You can disguise yourself as me Foxtrot. Foxtrot: Whoa Maisy are you sure? Maisy: Yeah I'm sure. I'm good. Foxtrot: Well, alright then. Give me your arm. (Maisy gives Foxtrot her arm) Foxtrot: Alright. This might hurt a little bit. (Foxtrot takes one of his small claws and cuts a small cut onto Maisy's arm) Maisy: Gnn...! Foxtrot: Sorry. Maisy: It's fine. (Foxtrot takes some of the blood dripping from the cut before he absorbs it. He then transforms into a clone of Maisy) Foxtrot: Well.....This is definitely one of the more weirder things I've ever done. Alex: Yeah. Maisy: Well, if it'll help you get to the building alright. Foxtrot: It will. Thanks Maisy. Ian: Good luck Foxtrot. (Foxtrot nods before he heads down to the building. It then cuts to Richie who's seen looking at his phone as it announces his loss) Richie: W-What?? I lost?? Yang: YEAH! THAT WAS GREAT! Richie: Aww man! Yang: Don't mess with the best! Richie: But how?? You've never even played this before! Yang: Call it beginner's luck Richie! Richie: Dammit... Yang: Hey don't feel too bad. I beat Ruby in games like these all the time. Richie: Really? Yang: Yep. And hey, I had fun. Richie: Well that's good. (A knock is then heard at the door) Richie: Hm? (Erin pops her head out) Erin: Hey, we got someone outside. Yang: We do? Erin: Yeah. Can you check on it for me? I've gotta help the others plan our next move. Yang: Sure. I can- Erin: Why is Richie out of the bindings? Yang: Um... He uh well- Erin: *Sigh* Forget it. (Erin's an ice blast as his feet) Richie: WHOA! COLD!! Erin: Relax you big baby. Yang'll warm you up when she gets back. Yang:.... Sorry Richie. I'll go out side. Richie: It's fine. I still got my phone! (Richie goes back to playing on his phone before Yang goes out and opens the front door to reveal Foxtrot disguised as Maisy) Yang: Uhhh, hello there. Foxtrot: *clears throat before speaking in Maisy's voice* Hello there! Yang: Who are you? Foxtrot: *Maisy voice* I'm Maisy Rees. I'm friends with Vivienne Boone and the Defenders. Are you one of them? Yang: Not really. Foxtrot: *Maisy voice* Oh! I just assumed since I heard they were in town that they- Yang: What do you want? Foxtrot: *Maisy voice* Oh um... Um.. V-Vivienne wanted me to... to check on you! Make sure everything was good! Yang: Everything is fine. Foxtrot *Maisy voice* A-Are you sure? Maybe I can- Yang: Everything is fine. Foxtrot: *Maisy voice* Um... Yang: Are you okay ma'am? You seem a bit off. Foxtrot: *Maisy voice* Off? Yang: Yeah. Off. Foxtrot: *Maisy voice* W-What makes you say that? (Omega is then seen walking around smelling the air in the building) Omega: Hmm... Jack: Yo Omega, is something up? Yang: You smell something? Omega: Yeah, I do. (Foxtrot then begins to sweat a bit) Foxtrot: *thinking* Dad.... Yang: Huh? Hey lady, you okay? Omega: Wait... (Omega continues smelling as he gets closer to Foxtrot. Alex and the others are seen watching nearby) Rottytops: That doesn't look good. Alex: Shit, he's about to be found out! (Omega continues to approach Foxtrot before the two are face to face) Omega: I recognize that smell. Alex: *growls* Dammit I can't watch this anymore! (Alex then runs toward the building) Kyle: Alex wait! Alex: ERIN!! (Yang, Jack, Omega and Foxtrot turn to find Alex out in the middle of the road) Jack: Alex?! Yang: Crap they found us! Alex: Foxtrot get back! Foxtrot: Right! Omega: Foxtrot?! (Foxtrot transforms back into his regular form) Foxtrot: Hey dad. Jack: I knew something was up! Yang: Erin get out here! (Erin then steps out and sees Alex) Erin: Oh man... Alex: Erin! Fun and games are over! Its time to come back! Erin: Games? Games?? Is that what you think this is it? You think that while you guys decided to give up, and let Alkorin win, we're just playing games??? Alex: Sorry, but capturing your own friends crosses the fucking line! Scott: Yeah! (The other Defenders run out) Scott: Now give up and give us Richie back! Ian: You wouldn't want this to get violent! Alex: Please Erin, just give up. Erin: No Alex! I'm not giving up until Alkorin is beaten! Alex: Erin- Erin: No! I'm not gonna stand around and let him kill anymore people Alex! Alex: Well good luck fighting him when your power is such absolute shit! Erin: *Gasp* ……… Alex: Yeah you heard me! You always kept going on and on at how weak you are! Well you know what!? You're right! If dad couldn't Alkorin, then you don't stand a goddamn chance! Erin:………………… Scott: Oooooh... Peter: Harsh. Alex: So Erin, you gonna give up or not?! Cause at this rate, I'm ready to kick some ass if that's necessary! (Erin clenches a fist as she grits her teeth in anger) Erin: Yang.....Go and get the others. Yang: Huh? Erin: You heard me. It looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out of here. (Yang nods before she heads back inside to get the others) Erin: Alex, you are gonna regret everything you just said. Alex: Try me sis. (The two groups then begin to prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts